Les douze propriétés du sang de dragon
by VALENVRAI
Summary: Cette histoire en douze chapitres retracera la jeunesse d'Albus Dumbledore.
1. Chapter 1

Battu par la tempête, le pommier s'inclinait dangereusement vers la petite maison qui surplombait la mer. Le vent fouettait les carreaux embués de la maisonnette et s'infiltrait dans la cheminée en sifflant. Eloignée des autres habitations, la chaumière semblait s'être égarée dans ce trou de verdure anglais. Un fin sentier serpentait jusqu'à sa porte. Une lumière brumeuse émanait des vitres et, en tendant bien l'oreille, à travers le déchaînement de l'ouragan, on pouvait percevoir une musique lente, nostalgique.

Mould-on-the-Wold portait très mal son nom. Aucun mont n'était visible, et la seule colline connue était située à des miles de là. Phénomène peut-être du à l'érosion, plus sûrement causé par la magie ; et cet art n'était pas inconnu des habitants de cette maisonnette égarée.

L'intérieur de la chaumière était coquet, bien que restreint ; l'âtre d'une cheminée, un grand lit et une longue table et quelques chaises suffisaient à le meubler. Assise sur le plus grand lit, une jeune femme pâle sanglotait. Ses longs cheveux bruns formaient une auréole sombre autour de son buste, s'arrêtant à la hauteur de ses hanches. Les mains crispées sur son ventre, elle gémissait doucement, couvrant à peine la chanson nostalgique qui accompagnait les craquements du feu. Les larmes perlaient le long de ses cils, et son visage humide lui donnait un air plus âgé qu'elle ne l'était en réalité.

Le claquement de la lourde porte de chêne noya les derniers sanglots de Kendra. Elle releva péniblement la tête et fit un pâle sourire à son mari.

Perceval... Je n'y arrive pas, murmura-t-elle en étouffant un gémissement.

L'homme s'avança au centre de la pièce, les traits défaits. Il dégagea des pans de sa longue cape violette une fine baguette de bois et fit taire la douloureuse mélodie. Il se débarrassa de l'imperméable moldu qui recouvrait le délicat ouvrage de son habit et s'assit à côté de sa femme. Une étrange expression déformait ses traits. Il éprouvait à la fois le besoin d'étreindre sa femme et de la gifler. Contrôlant son instinct, il se contenta de poser une main rassurante sur son épaule.

Si la prochaine n'est pas la bonne...

Sa voix d'acier, enveloppée d'un velours illusoire, fit frissonner Kendra. Elle plongea son visage entre ses mains, secouée de spasmes. Perceval se leva alors brusquement. Il traversa la pièce, son habit voletant derrière lui, et s'arrêta devant la fenêtre secouée par les caprices de la tourmente.

La tension était palpable. Kendra, sentant son mari prêt à exploser, se tut soudainement, attendant les reproches qui ne devaient pas tarder à arriver. A sa grande surprise, Perceval parla d'une voix calme, presque caressante.

- Je veux un garçon. Fort, malin, et ayant hérité de mes pouvoirs. Je veux lui apprendre tout ce que je sais, et faire de lui un puissant mage. Je lui apprendrai comment faire taire la tempête d'un souffle, comment noyer le monde sous une montagne d'eau d'un simple geste.

Il fit volte-face et figea son regard dans celui de Kendra.

- Tu t'occuperas de son éducation. Mais fais bien attention, martela-t-il d'une voix tendue. Il vivra uniquement dans le monde sorcier.

La sentence tomba, et Kendra baissa la tête, soumise à son mari. Elle exaucerait ses désirs, même si cela signifiait renier l'intégralité de sa famille.

Perceval sourit cette fois-ci, radouci. Il s'approcha de sa femme et déposa un rude baiser sur ses lèvres avant de la faire se lever. Se tournant vers la fenêtre, il souffla doucement. Devant les yeux pensifs de Kendra, la tempête se calma pour finalement s'éteindre dans une petite brise. Perceval se retourna vers elle, une lueur étrange dans le regard.

- Ne m'attends pas ce soir, dit-il, soudainement fiévreux.

L'homme claqua la porte derrière lui. Kendra s'affala à nouveau sur le lit, lasse. Une odeur rance de bière assaillit ses narines, et elle s'allongea sous les draps humides. Le soir tombait sur la mer et une petite brise nocturne agitait les lourdes branches du pommier.

Kendra se retourna dans son lit, réveillée par un grondement sourd, qui semblait provenir de l'intérieur des terres. Il fut aussitôt suivi d'un "crac" tonitruant. La jeune femme tressaillit et se retourna de nouveau vers la porte, un rayon lunaire glissant sur sa joue pâle.

Juste avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil, elle vit la porte s'entre-ouvrir. Ses prunelles captèrent un éclat rouge étrangement apaisant. Les yeux de Kendra se recouvrirent d'un voile couleur nuit, et elle

s'endormit pour de bon.


	2. Chapter 2

La matinée était belle, mais fraîche. Le soleil, encore trop timide pour s'extirper totalement des nuages, éclairait à peine Godric's Hollow. La rue principale longeait les quelques maisons pittoresques qui constituaient presque l'intégralité du village. Au bout de cette route se trouvait une maison étroite et bossue, moins haute que ses comparses ; elle était entourée d'un jardinet coquet et correctement tenu, même si quelques mauvaises herbes s'obstinaient à pousser contre le muret de pierre qui le bordait.

Un jeune garçon brun, les cheveux auburn, presque roux au soleil, était fièrement assis à califourchon sur celui-ci. Ses traits étaient réguliers, et ses yeux bleus brillaient d'assurance. Tout en lui inspirait la confiance. A l'image du petit garçon assis en face de lui, il était grand pour son âge, et très mince. Sa robe bleue, trop grande pour lui, flottait autour de son corps ; les manches trop longues étaient négligemment relevées à ses coudes. Il portait des chaussures en cuir sombre, ornées de perles multicolores et usées jusqu'à la corde. Malgré cet inconfort, un grand sourire assuré ornait son visage, tandis qu'il fixait son regard sur le visage curieux de son petit frère.

Celui-ci, âgé de deux ans de moins que son aîné, lui ressemblait fortement : mêmes yeux, même teint lunaire et même morphologie. Cependant, il avait une expression moins déterminée, beaucoup plus rêveuse : même l'arrondi de son visage contrastait avec le visage pointu de son grand frère. Ses cheveux, plus sombres, l'entouraient d'un halo impénétrable, et tranchait d'autant plus avec sa physionomie angélique. Ses yeux océans scrutaient le visage de son aîné, explorant la moindre de ses expressions.

- A quoi tu penses, Albus ?

Son frère baissa les yeux vers Abelforth.

- Je vais te montrer quelque chose.

D'un bond, il descendit du muret et s'immobilisa, les yeux à peine clos, le visage inexpressif. Aussitôt, une myriade de petits cailloux s'élevèrent du sol sans un bruit et se mirent à flotter au niveau de ses paumes ouvertes. Albus s'autorisa un sourire avant d'ouvrir lentement les yeux, les mâchoires contractées par la concentration.

- Tu es prêt, Ab ?

Son cadet secoua frénétiquement la tête, tétanisé.

- Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Fasciné, son regard allait et venait entre les longues mains de son frère, son visage détendu et le gravier volant. Le sourire d'Albus s'agrandit et, d'un geste souple, entraîna la ribambelle de pierres dans un looping.

- Je vais les projeter vers toi à toute vitesse... Commença-t-il.

L'air ahuri d'Abelforth lui prouva qu'il avait réussi son coup, et un rictus jubilatoire étira ses lèvres.

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, elles ne te blesseront pas. Je te le promets, ajouta-t-il en voyant la pâleur de son petit frère.

Son cadet hocha lentement la tête, l'air peu rassuré cependant. Il se recroquevilla sur le sol mais ne bougea, pas, ses yeux agrandis par l'effroi fixés sur les petites pierres qui lui semblaient soudain terriblement coupantes. Albus bomba le torse. Sa robe bleue scintillait doucement sous le soleil qui se faisait plus chaud de minute en minute. Il avait travaillé secrètement sur cet enchantement. Certes, il n'était pas bien compliqué, songea l'enfant dans une légère moue, mais il l'avait créé de toutes pièces, et s'était entraîné des heures durant, au grand bonheur d'Ariana, qui le regardait faire d'un air enchanté et étrangement absent. Il leva lentement les mains, et les pierres se rassemblèrent devant lui. Un simple geste, et elles se jetteraient à toute vitesse sur son cadet sans défense. Le jeune garçon inspira longuement, puis expira sans bruit. D'un geste brusque, il envoya le gravier vers le visage d'Abelforth. Celui-ci poussa un cri étouffé mais ne bougea pas, comme paralysé par la peur.

- Pluma commutare, dit soudain Albus, alors que les cailloux allaient abîmer le visage de son cadet.

Un éclair bleu jaillit de nulle part et enveloppa Abelforth. Albus se déconcentra alors un instant, certain de sa réussite ; un sourire triomphant décorait d'ores et déjà ses lèvres. Les premières pierres se transformèrent en grosses plumes blanches et duveteuses, et l'enfant laissa échapper un cri de victoire. Cri qui s'étrangla bien vite dans sa gorge quand il vit que les dernières pierres n'avaient pas eu le temps de se métamorphoser. Abelforth hurla quand les cailloux strièrent son visage, y laissant de larges marques sanglantes. Ce dernier s'écroula, les mains sur le visage, alternant gémissements et sanglots. Albus, tétanisé, s'était stupidement planté devant son frère et l'aidait à se redresser. Abelforth repoussa la main qui le soutenait et, à travers ses doigts rougis, lança un regard haineux à son frère.

- Je... Je vais chercher Maman, bégaya celui-ci, ayant tout perdu de sa superbe.

-Inutile, répondit une voix sévère.

Kendra s'approcha, une fiole remplie d'un liquide marron à la main. Elle en versa une petite quantité dans sa main et l'appliqua sur le visage d'Abelforth qui grimaça. Une odeur épouvantable se dégageait de cette mixture. Sans jeter un regard à Albus, Kendra se redressa et fit disparaître la fiole dans les pans de sa robe.

- Albus, tu ne refais jamais ce genre d'expériences sur ton frère, déclara-t-elle d'une voix glaciale. Tu ne sais pas encore ce que...

Un hurlement strident noya la fin de sa phrase. Kendra se redressa d'un coup, le visage figé. Des rides d'inquiétude creusèrent son visage et, soulevant sa longue robe traînante, elle se précipita vers la maison, laissant derrière elle ses deux enfants. Elle grimpa quatre à quatre l'escalier branlant et ouvrit la porte d'un coup de baguette magique. Celle-ci claqua contre le mur et émit un craquement sinistre.

Ariana était allongée sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts, le corps dur comme de la pierre. Seule sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait lentement. Elle respirait avec difficulté. Les hurlements reprirent, suraigus, insupportables :

- Ils vont me tuer... A l'aide, ils vont me tuer...

Kendra la prit dans ses bras et sentit son coeur battre à un rythme beaucoup trop élevé. L'enfant se calma peu à peu, se retourna vers le mur et s'endormit. Sa mère soupira. Depuis que trois Moldus avaient attaqué sa fille, elle avait perdu le contrôle de ses pouvoirs, en même temps que sa santé mentale. Elle tentait de le cacher à ses fils, mais depuis que leur père avait été envoyé à Azkaban, le secret n'était plus envisageable.

Un sanglot brisa le silence pensif qui s'était installé dans la chambre. Kendra releva vivement la tête et vit Albus et Abelforth qui se tenaient sur le pas de la porte, l'air atteré. Elle leur sourit faiblement. Albus, ne pouvant en supporter plus, tourna vivement les talons et partit errer dans le village, les mains si tremblantes qu'il ne pouvait s'exercer. Il grogna de frustration. Quand allait-il enfin pouvoir sortir leur famille de la misère qui s'était invitée chez eux ?


End file.
